Supermarket
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Siapa yang kesal jika diabaikan? Siapa yang kesal jika diperlakukan dengan seperti pesuruh? Dan sekarang Jin merasa menjadi babu dari seorang Rap Monster padahal dia lebih tua dari sang Leader./Bad Summary/NamJin/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Supermarket**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)**

 **-Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: RapJin, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya waktu Shi ke supermarket sama Mom. Hope U like it! Happy reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dengan kaki dihentak-hentak layak anak kecil, Jin masuk ke supermarket, sebenarnya ada perasaan malas hari ini untuk belanja. Ia meninggalkan Rap Monster yang tersenyum gemas melihatnya dari parkiran.

"Pakai keranjang saja. Toh, tidak banyak yang akan kita beli." ucap Rap Monster yang sudah ada di samping Jin yang bingung.

'Aku tidak yakin.' batin Jin tanpa berkata dan segera meraih keranjang belanjaan yang tersedia.

* * *

Baru saja 5 menit mereka ada di supermarket, keranjang mereka sudah hampir penuh. Awalnya Jin tidak keberatan untuk menjinjing keranjang yang belum terlalu berat. Tapi sekarang? Oh, ia harus tidur sehabis dari sini. Dan lihat apa yang dilakukan Rap Monster di depannya! Terus saja berjalan sembari memilih dan mengambil barang dari rak dan ia simpan pada keranjang tanpa dosa. Saat Jin mengeluh, Rap Monster seolah tak mendengarnya.

'Awas saja kau nanti Kim Nam Joon menyebalkan!' batin Jin emosi.

* * *

Rap Monster menoleh pada sang kekasih saat dirasa ia sudah bosan memutari supermarket ini untuk membeli keperluan member BTS. Rap Monster kembali tersenyum saat melihat wajah cemberut dari kekasihnya yang terlihat kesusahan membawa barang belanjaan yang sudah menggunung di keranjang. Asyik juga mengerjainya.

"Kemana lagi?" tanya Jin ketus. Rap Monster menatap Jin lembut dan dibalas tatapan tajam bak setan.

"Mau es krim?" tawar Rap Monster. Seketika Jin sumringah mendengar kata 'es krim'.

"Strawberry! Strawberry!" girang Jin dan mendahului Rap Monster ke tempat es krim. Rap Monster terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kekanakan kekasihnya yang pada kenyataannya lebih tua darinya.

"Mau yang mana, Hyung?" tanya Rap Monster ketika sudah berada di samping Jin yang menatap es krim-es krim menggiyurkan itu.

"Ini? Atau yang ini? Aku mau cup yang besar. Beli 2 boleh ya, Nam Joonnie? Untukku..." Jin mulai merajuk. Rap Monster hanya mengangguk, sementara Jin kembali berteriak girang sembari mengambil 2 cup besar es krim strawberry dan menghampiri keranjang belanjaan mereka. Rap Monster sendiri mengambil es krim cokelat dan vanilla untuknya dan member yang lain. "Nam Joonnie..." cicit Jin memanggil, Rap Monster menoleh, seolah berkata 'apa?'. "Sudah tidak cukup. Kau yang bawa, ne?" pinta Jin dan menyerahkan 2 cup besar es krim strawberry-nya pada Rap Monster. Jadi Rap Monster kini membawa 4 cup besar es krim. Setelahnya, Jin melenggang pergi lebih dulu ke kasir.

* * *

"Haduh~ Aku lelah sekali." keluh Jin setelah memasukkan makanan yang telah ia beli tadi ke dalam kulkas.

Saat ia dan Rap Monster datang tadi, ternyata yang lainnya sudah tidur. Jin menghembuskan nafas lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur malam ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar nan hangat melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Jin berdecih tak suka. Orang itu kemudian mengecupi leher Jin.

"Berhenti melalukan ini Nam Joon. Aku membencimu." ucap Jin dingin sembari melepas kasar pelukan Rap Monster dan beranjak untuk ke kamarnya.

SRET!

BRUK!

Tapi Jin tersentak kaget saat mendapati sekarang dirinya terkunci oleh tubuh Rap Monster di dinding sebelah pintu dapur. Jin menatap Rap Monster sangar, tapi kemudian agak ciut saat Rap Monster menatapnya dengan intens dan tajam. Kau tahu? Tatapannya seperti menikam jantung siapa saja yang melihat matanya sekarang.

Jantung Jin berpacu seperti sedang lomba lari melawan kuda tercepat sedunia. Matanya tak dapat lepas dari atensi jala jitu itu. Menjeratnya hingga lupa cara bernafas dengan baik. Kakinya bagai agar-agar tanpa wadah. Bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Ntah sadar atau tidak, wajah Rap Monster semakin dekat, membuat nafasnya yang menyapu permukaan kulit Jin meremang seketika.

CHU~

Pertemuan antara 2 pasang daging kenyal itu membuat keduanya memejamkan mata. Ketika Rap Monster mulai bergerak, disitulah Jin mulai menikmati permainan mereka.

Memagut, mengecap, menghisap, menjilat, bahkan menggigit mereka lakukan untuk sebuah kenikmatan duniawi.

Rap Monster melepas tautan mereka saat ia masih ingat jika hidup itu butuh oksigen.

"Mianh." gumam Rap Monster di depan wajah Jin. Suara rendahnya membuat tubuh Jin bergetar hebat.

"Aku membencimu." Jin masih ketus.

"Nado saranghae, Hyungie." sahut Rap Monster. Jin mendengus lalu segera mendorong Rap Monster menjauh darinya, kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

GREP!

Lagi-lagi ada yang menghalanginya untuk tidur. Jin menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Rap Monster si pelaku.

"Apa?!" sentak Jin kasar.

"Good night kiss, Hyung~" Rap Monster meminta dengan manja. Jin membulatkan matanya penuh emosi.

"MATI SAJA KAU KIM NAM JOON SIALAN! KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

BUGH! PRANG! BUGH! BUGH! PLAK! PLETAK!

Nah, sepertinya Jin mengamuk dan melemparkan apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Emmh... Jangan lupakan erangan terganggu dari penghuni 1 dorm. Atau jangan-jangan tetanggannya juga terganggu? Ah, semoga tidak ada surat keterangan ganti rugi di depan pintu dorm mereka besok. Selamat malam~

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Yang terjadi di supermarket itu beneran. Tpi kalo yg di dorm cm fiksi, ya... ^^ Di sini Shi jadi Jin. Review, please... ^^**


End file.
